Mother Earth and Broken Moons
by Dr.Beak1669
Summary: 4 years after Giygas, Pokey Minch and the invasion of Earth, things seem quiet at last. However, peace is a fragile thing. When a mysterious radio wave is captured, it reveals a new world. Something familiar is happening. A new darkness approaches, and old enemies threaten to return. When worlds collide, who's left to defend it than Earth's mightiest — a 17 year old boy with a bat
1. No Longer Bound

_Chapter 1: No Longer Bound_

* * *

It had been nearly 4 years since that day. A month across the continents, and a trip to Saturn Valley to finally stop the madness. Giygas was no more, Pokey has fled, and all has been well for nearly 4 years. This left a nice feeling for the passing hero Ness.

Ness Azure, the PSI Powerhouse and the leader of the Chosen Four to defeat Giygas, held many fond memories of that time. His most favorite was beating the tar out of the Happy Happy cult to free Paula. Since then, they grew closer and closer. It hadn't stopped since then, and it certainly didn't stop afterwards. For all her passiveness and cute demeanor, she was as strong-willed as he and the rest of them were. She was essential to defeating Giygas, and there was nothing he would exchange for that.

Paula continued to see Ness afterwards. The trip from Twoson to Onett wasn't very far, and talking to each other over the phone was easy. Meeting in person was always better, and dates to the diner were as common as they were fun. That is to say, very much fun. They grow closer and closer still.

Jeff Andonuts, their friend and gifted protege, was nearly finished with his education. Ever since Giygas's demise, his father Dr. Andonuts has become what he wished for; the father he never had was finally in his life.

Then, there was Poo Dalaam..

* * *

Prince Poo Dalaam, of the floating country of Dalaam of Chommo, meditated in the tranquility of his sanctuary. Dressed in his martial arts garb, all white with black slipper shoes and blue wristbands. A pig tail hangs from the back of his head, the rest shaved save for a small patch near the front of his raven's peak.

Atop a mountain spire, he sat cross-legged, and felt the flow of the ever-calm energies pass through the earth and wind.

Then, there was the spike. It lashed against his mind.

Poo flinched slightly. His meditation, ruined, allowed him to raise his hand to his temple. Nerves burned slightly at the sudden jolt of pain, as the Prince exhaled to relieve the pain brought to his mind.

A psychic disruption? What was it? What caused it? Did the others feel it?

There were many questions that ran through Poo's mind at that moment. This quake, this psychic disruption — it felt foreign. An intruder.

Poo climbed the rope that led to his spire and made his way towards his palace, crossing the streets and the houses of his subjects. His citizens watched their prince and ruler leave his spot of meditation early, and a crowd began to form.

Poo entered the palace, slamming the large doors into the grand Eastern hall. He walked with a slight haste to his step, his eyes focused deeply onto the strange pain that held his mind hostage for a moment.

"Prince Poo!? You're back from meditation already?" Ryan-Woo-Pa, the Star Master and former master to Poo, asks with a slight alarming tone.

"Indeed. Though something is different. I felt something during my meditation. Normally, I would ignore it, but this I cannot." Poo said. "Master, I felt something disturb the energies. A wickedness has arrived. It did not feel like Giygas, yet it was quite similar."

Ryan-Woo-Pa stroked his snowy white beard. His eyes closed and hidden by bushy eyebrows. For a while, time passed until he harshly tapped his staff onto the pristine and shiny floor of the palace.

"Yes… I have noticed something different as well. It bodes ill." He said. He nods his head. "Yes. The chosen four must reunite once again. Return to Saturn Valley and the Mr. Saturn. They will be the key once again."

Poo bows before his former master and leaves. The Prince marches through his palace with intent, reaching his throne. At a chest near it, Poo walks to it. He unlocks it, the metal box squeaking open to reveal a small bundle of cloth inside. A bracer, diadem and intricate sword, all made of precious gold and steel, gleaming as if untouched and fresh from the anvil.

Poo grabbed everything from the chest. The cloth was a cloak, settled the diadem onto his head and secured the bracer to his right arm. He hooked a scabbard to his outfit, amazed that his garb could hold it. And he settled the scimitar blade into it.

"Wait, Prince Poo!" Ryan-Woo-Pa yelled, just before the Prince had begun to leave. "I forgot to tell you! I can see something in the near future that you must know! I see red, white, black and yellow. They will impact your quest. Four girls like you, with much ahead of them!"

This left him to ponder. Four girls similar to them?

"I will take note of this. Farewell, master." Poo says with a nod, as he begins to spin without the requirement of his feet. He whirls and swirls, around and around, until he suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Farewell, Prince Poo Dalaam. Great luck to your new journey."

* * *

Paula winced slightly to herself. A pain surged up through her skull. Unpleasant, a feeling of dread, anger, and sadness. Powerful emotions that left searing marks to her body. She exhaled, trying to recover from the pain. It was for a moment, but it lasted for a while to her. Oddly familiar, yet the feeling was of something else, and something more. Giygas was gone, so nothing could have been from him.

She sat at her desk, illuminated by a lamp with a textbook set in front of her. She wore a pink babydoll dress, a teddy bear imprint on the hem, with a cotton long-sleeve shirt underneath. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a ribbon bow, and bangs aloft her bright blue eyes. White socks stretched to her knees.

"_I better tell Ness." _She thought, and began to let her mind drift. The connection of the mind between the two espers is strong and soothing. There was a safety to it, and it put the pain from earlier at ease.

"_Ness? Ness! I need to talk to you." _She cried out to him, waiting for his response. Sure, she could have just called him. But this troubled here plenty, and getting into contact with Ness quickly was important as well.

"_Paula? What is it? You felt it too, right?" _She heard Ness respond. The telepathic link was the quickest way of contacting each other. Even Jeff, because of how psychic links work, could respond and answer with his thoughts.

"_Yes. I feel as if something is happening?" _She said. "_I can't describe it well, other than familiar. Should we talk to the others?" _

There was a small delay between Paula and Ness.

"_Yeah. Let's get the gang together, see what it could be. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this." _Ness replied, having put a suspicious edge to his tone.

Suddenly, there was a knock. A knock at the front door of the school. Paula's mother, a woman of clear similarity to her daughter, had opened the door. On the other side was Poo, clad in his cloak and white princely garb, the diadem sat on his head, and a scabbard on his belt.

"Poo? Oh my god, what're you doing here?" Paula asked as she approached her front door. Poo held a small, rare smile as Paula walked towards him. Paula's mother stood aside.

"I've come to speak with you and Ness. I'm certain you've felt that… disturbance." Poo said, his smile quickly fading as he became serious once more. Paula nodded, the pain a ghost to her memory.

"Yeah. Do you know what it was?" She asked.

"No. But I have a feeling of what it could be. We are meeting in Saturn Valley." He stated. "I have already given Jeff the message, and he will be there. All that is left is you and Ness."

Paula nodded once again in confirmation. Her gaze turned to her mother, the same blue eyes as her look back. And a smile stretched across her face, a pride of a parent.

"Go on. You're grown up, it's up to you to make your own decisions." Her mother said. And with a final hug goodbye, Paula was ready to venture out once more.

A backpack for school, now emptied out but her trusted French Fry Pan and a few supplies, were slung on her shoulders. Grabbing the hand of Poo, they spun round and round. With great speed, they raced down the street of Twoson and disappeared in a burst of smoke and light.

* * *

Ness, the famous young man and savior of the universe, stood outside of his home in the suburbs of Onett. The white picket fence and shiny mailbox stood beside him, a backpack filled with supplies and held a red and blue bat with the word "MAGICANT" printed along the barrel.

He had adorned his precious red baseball cap over his messy black hair, blue and yellow striped shirt and yellow backpack from all those years ago. As well, he had begun to wear full jeans instead of shorts, red and white sneakers, and the varsity jacket of his baseball team. The high school emblem, now in the style of the Franklin Badge, is displayed on the breast. As well, Twoson's "Greased Lightnings" displayed along his cap. It is his favorite team afterall.

Ness's mother, Nancy, stood outside with his little sister Tracey, now 14 years old to Ness's 16 going 17 years. They watched once again as their son and older brother prepared to take on a new threat. This time, more prepared.

"Are you sure you packed everything, Ness sweetie?" Nancy asked, with a worry that betrayed her optimism. She worried of Ness now, seeing as he's putting himself in danger once again. Though last time, it was through the fault of Pokey Minch. He had gone out not knowing what would happen. Now, however, he was fit as a hero. All that hard work, baseball and a diet has burned his pounds and fat in no time. He wasn't chubby little Ness. He was big-star hero Ness. Strong enough to take on the world twice more.

"I'm sure, Mom. I got everything I need. And with any luck, I'll probably get more." Ness said with a smile. It was only a few minutes ago that he'd gotten the message from Paula; they were headed to Saturn Valley. It was a new adventure. Something more was afoot. Apparently, Jeff had already gotten it recorded and analyzed with his father, Dr. Andonuts. He said he'd explain it when they get there.

A hug from both his mother and sister later, Ness stared off the small town of Onett atop the crest of a hill. The sun shone high, the rolling woods heading south and the mountains peaking at the east. A dirt road ahead ran straight, with ample room for Teleport.

Crouched in a runner's pose, the rubber of his soles bending at the toes, Ness looked straight ahead. With a psi-powered burst of speed, he took off like a bullet. Leaves along the trees stretched after him in his turbulence. With a puff of smoke and small swirling portal, Ness Azure disappeared.

* * *

The whirling blue, green and white came to a halt, Ness's soles skidding along the dirt of Saturn Valley to stop, the view of various small houses and tall towers filling his sight, surrounded by tall hills and looming mountains will holes of sprawling caverns. Saturn Valley was an interesting place to see. The buildings were shaped after their inhabitants, colloquially named Mr. Saturn.

A squat, fuzzy creature approached Ness. Described by what could possibly be a head with feet, with a lone hair sprouting from the top of its head. A large globular nose, three quarters the size of it's head/body, protrudes out. Thick lines of whiskers stem from the sides. Large, black and shiny eyes topped by large bushy eyebrows stare unblinkingly. For it's bizarre proportions, it could be considered cute.

"_**HI-HO. WELCOME NESS, BACK TO SATURN VALLEY, ZOOM! YOU FRIENDS, HELP FRIEND WITH BAD FEEL, BOING! ALL MR. SATURN BE AT CENTER OF SATURN VALLEY, BOING!" **_The Mr. Saturn said, a contagious cheery tone of it's telepathic voice. The reverb and resonating voice soothing and uplifting at the same time.

"You felt that too?" Ness asked

"_**BIG SAD. EVIL, PAINFUL, ZOOM. DR. SATURN SAY IT MIGHT CHANGE MR. SATURN. WORRIED HE IS, BOING." **_Mr. Saturn states, the whiskers curling in fright.

Ness crouches down and pats the head of Mr. Saturn, whose whisker uncurl and regain its wholesome demeanor. He walks down a dirt road towards the center of Saturn Valley. Originally, there was no dirt road, just as there weren't many houses to begin with. However, it seems as though they've multiplied and grew. And their home grew with them.

It took only a few minutes, and a trip down memory lane, to reach the center of Saturn Valley. Ness watched the Mr. Saturn go about their way. The buildings, with their pink polyester cylinder outline and brown cone roofs topped vy antenna with a similar looking bow attached to it.

In the center, where a circle was formed by the space between the many buildings, stood a chromatic machine in the shape of the Mr. Saturns. At the base, crouched down, were three bodies working on it, the wrenching and spurring of gears and cogs.

One was a Mr. Saturn. The other two, however, were distinctly recognizable. The hair a greying-blonde nearly as white as the snow of his home, the thick glasses and the labcoat all distinguished Dr. Lloyd Andonuts, Sr (his son of 30 years, Llyod Andonuts, Jr, lives elsewhere). Gifted scientist, founder of Snow Woods Boarding School's Ultra Science club, and quantum physicist are all the distinctive features and noteworthy attributes to this short-nosed, aging old man. He was conceded at first, and hardly recognized his own son Jeff. With Giygas gone, now, he can finally become the father to Jeff had hoped.

The other person wore a vest the color of evergreens, with a white dress shirt and red bowtie to accompany it. Thick glasses acted as barriers to the young man's eyes, cripplingly myopic. A bed of neatly folded and combed blond hair topped his head. This was —

"Hey, Jeff! How's it going?" Ness called out, Jeff Andonuts turning to see his longtime friend. The scrawny, reckless and timid genius had a smile now spread across his face as he rose from his crouching stance at the foot of what looked like a new Phase Distorter.

"Hey!" Jeff cried out in glee for his friend. When they both reached each other, their hands grasped the other firmly in a still handshake, each one taking in the changes of the other.

"Well, I heard you know what's going on. Mind letting me on the secret?" Ness asked, inquisitive of Jeff's findings.

"Sorry, but it's best if everyone's here. After that, we'll be going. I'll tell you this much, we won't be needing robot bodies this time, since we're not traveling in time." Jeff explained, his head turning with Ness's to gaze upon the sight of the new Phase Distorter.

* * *

"So, what's happening? Why're we here?" Ness asked Jeff. Paula and Poo standing besides him in a circle with Jeff. They arrived not long after, Poo skidding along the dirt much like Ness when he came earlier. Each of them had packed for a journey much like he did, though Poo had packed much less than any of them. The party, together again, stood ways from the Phase Distorter, near the tower of Dr. Saturn.

"Well…" Jeff began. He pulled out a notebook, flipping page after page of equations, poorly made graphs and charts, until he stopped at one. "There have been some strange signals being emitted along radio lines for quite some time. Nobody knew what they were, where they came from, or what they meant. It only played static."

"However, those radio waves suddenly became brain waves. They changed frequency to match that of alpha waves, which is when people are awake and alert. Then, suddenly, they just turn into theta waves. Theta waves means stress in adults or happen for kids growing up." Jeff explained, showing a wave graph. The wave was long and wide at first, then suddenly contracted for a split second, before returning back to how it was originally.

"That explains the feeling of stress, it hurts." Paula states, a hand finding its rest at her temple from the lingering ghost of pain.

"But where is it coming from? Brain waves come from a brain, don't they?" Poo asked, focused on the wave graph.

"Precisely. Now, the hardest part was tracking it. They began as radio waves, and went on long enough to be recorded and tracked. And they come from… somewhere."

"Somewhere? Where is 'somewhere'?" Ness asked.

"In the Cave of the Past. But different."

"Different how?"

"...possibly another world."

The theory sent a bizarre face towards the rest. Poo gave an incredulous stare, Paula had a thoughtful pout and Ness had a brow raised as his face scrunched into a face of bewilderment. From all the things they've faced, from walking sprouts, zombies, a literal pile of barf, and dinosaurs? Not to mention machine people, aliens, the manifestation of Evil itself. A different world from their own wasn't out of the question. But still, different means different. Different how, though?

Ness's face slowly changed into a grin. "What are we waiting for? If it's a new world to see, than it's a new world to explore! Where's the problem in that?" He said. A confidence sparked within the bodies of the three. There was nothing wrong with exploring a new world. If that's where the signal came from, then that's where they'll find answers.

The rest stood up exclaiming "right!" in agreement and with excitement. They've already saved the universe. What's wrong with going to another?

Jeff did have something else to add. "We won't need to have robot bodies. But we should be prepared. Hopefully you brought some good weapons, because who knows what we're gonna see."

With everyone set, the party made their way towards the new Phase Distorter. It looked almost exactly like the old Phase Distorter. It resembled the Mr. Saturn, with an antenna and wireframe bow. The side panel contained a cascading circle pattern which hissed and opened to reveal the mechanical interior.

"Well, guys." Jeff said. He moved past the rest, standing in front of the entrance. He adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting perfectly to hide his eyes in the light.

"Say hello to the Plane Gateway."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the world known as Remnant, there stood a tower that reached the clouds. It sat at a cliff overlooking the city called Vale, where Beacon Academy laid. And there, sat in his seat, looking outward from the large window was Beacon's headmaster. The headmaster, a man of fair, if slightly pale, skin. His head is topped by silver hair, and small circular glasses stand tall before his narrow brown eyes. A face rigid of straight lines and sharp edges defined this man named Ozpin, who sipped from his mug that was perpetually within reach of his hand. He pondered out as he did normally. Of his troubles and enemies; of the current state of Remnant.

"Ozpin." He hear his name be called from behind him. His assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, a woman of hard features as him. Bright, burning and shining emerald eyes behind oval glasses, dressed in a pleated top with a keyhole neckline and a pencil-skirt. Her heels give her an imposing height of over six feet.

"Yes?" Ozpin asks.

"It's happening again. The Grimm have gathered at the front of the cave." Glynda states, handing Ozpin the tablet that was clutched in her hand. The tablet, a holographic screen, showed video feed within the Emerald Forest. Captured in the screen, groups upon groups of the Creatures of Grimm. Each one having their snout in the air, apparently searching or sensing something. There was only one thing that attracted Grimm to such a degree: negativity. Emotions that evoke feelings such as sadness, hatred, jealousy or anxiety. The enemy of life, the complete antithesis. Yet the question remains—

"Why are they gathering at this particular spot?" Ozpin asked, lowering his mug and raising his eyes to look at Glynda.

"I'm not sure. It happens only every few days. But there's nothing that could attract the Grimm in droves like that." Glynda replied with a shake of her head. She received a hum from Ozpin, as he balances his head on his knuckles. "Should we investigate?"

Another hum, then Ozpin rises from his chair. Clad in a black jacket and dark evergreen scarf. He walks with a cane, his weapon The Long Memory.

"Let us be on our way." He said. The clacking of his cane and Glynda's heels resonated with each other as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

_**Ok. I think it's safe to make the claim that (to my knowledge) this has NEVER been done yet. So here's the first ever EarthBoundxRWBY crossover story. As far as I can tell, nothing or barely anything about it has been touched. So I have some freedom to mess with, but this is still a crossover. I'm positive I'm not the only one whose though of this.**_

_**In any case, I've played through EarthBound plenty of times. I have an idea of how to characterize the PSI and PK (I'll be using PK to refer to attacks, as PSI is a mistranslation). I'm sure I have some things right, but in case I have anything wrong, go ahead and offer your criticism.**_


	2. Roadtrip! and Battle!

_Chapter 2: Roadtrip! And Battle!_

* * *

The tunnel ringed by black and white circles screamed of sci-fi noises as it tumbles through the inter-dimensional realm. Within the 'nose' of the Plane Gateway sat Jeff at the pilot's seat. He overlooked the countless panels, meters, levers, buttons and switches. Behind him was the access hatch into the rest of the machine.

The inside was much bigger than the outside. By itself, it is barely over ten feet tall and 18 feet in diameter. But thanks to Apple Kid and a man by the name of Dr. Gavin Frey, they had made it possible. How? They're not sure.

Within the rest of the Plane Gateway, it has been sectioned into different spaces: gym, break room, kitchen, workshop, sanctuary, and living quarters. Having lived a nomad for a month would give someone an appreciation for the spartan lifestyle, as much of these areas didn't offer much.

When it came for lunch time, Jeff has announced it would be under 20 minutes until the arrive.

"What can we expect from this new world?" Poo asks, serving himself clumps of rice using chopsticks.

"Quite literally anything! Who knows what's waiting for us." Jeff replies before blowing lightly onto his soup.

"Whatever it is, it's probably awesome." Ness said as he took a bite from a piece of steak.

"As much as I'd like to know, we should still be careful." Paula warned, taking a bite from her sandwich.

As they ate, they felt the Plane Gateway shake and convulse. The 'thud' and 'boom' of the landing gear vibrated the interior, as Jeff calmly walked through to the access hatch of the cockpit. A monitor above the main panel lowered before displaying the cameras outside. The view of trees, tall and imposing with bright green leaves, thick trunks and snaking roots, filled the screen. No other creature moves outside, none come into view. It was just the forest, and by the looks of it, the clearing they have landed in.

The opening entrance ramp hissed as it lowered and extended to touch the dirt and grass. The first to look outside, smiling at the sunshine engulfing him, was Ness. Adjusting his cap to have the bill in front to grant his eyes shade, he observed the trees around, feeling the energy of the planet around him. Distinct yet similar. Different yet familiar. The energy of the trees and ground, sky and water, of the mountains around him, it was like Earth. And yet, not at all.

"Do you feel that Ness?" Paula asks as she appears behind Ness. She held her hand to her chest, over her heart. Her eyes shut as she focused on the energy around her. A pink hue began to emanate around her, her shiny blonde hair lifting like gravity held no sway or rule over her. "This power. It's deep inside the hearts of the people here. Of the planet, and the animals."

Her eyes began to clench, however, as she strained to focus more. "But… what's this empty place? Why is the planet hurting?" She asks nobody in particular. Ness felt what she described: a power circulated through the air, and lingered like a perfume. In his mind's eye, spots of color dot the planet. And then there are blank spaces to contrast the splashes of color.

What is this dead feeling?

* * *

Birdsong reached the ears. Like old times, Ness led the party in a line. Paula, Jeff and Poo followed behind. The breaching sunlight between emerald leaves lit the path around the darkened forest. The creatures of nature scuttled and grazed besides them, ignoring their presence.

For the past few minutes, they had been following this specific aura; Ness, Paula and Poo recognized the feeling of where it resided. It was a cold, isolated and fearful place. It permeated grief. And it was their first trail towards their mystery. A few minutes' walk was required. Something they were used to, only not in a long while.

When they finally felt the place they had sensed the grief emanate, they had found themselves before a cave entrance.

"You said it was like The Cave to the Past, but different. Right Jeff?" Ness asked as he tried to peer through the darkness. Jeff nods.

"So this must be the place." Jeff states as he peered into the darkness of the cave. As Ness slowly entered the cave, Jeff followed behind him.

Poo and Paula peered into the cave as well, and followed. Around Poo's neck, tied to a string, the red tear-shaped jewel known as the Hawk Eye began to tear apart the darkness. The party's eyes, now enhanced and banishing the misty lightlessness, could see the smooth rock walls. A tunnel that leads into an open space ahead.

They walked forward into the large opening, unaware of the ten glowing red eyes watching in the darkness.

* * *

Above the Emerald Forest was a bullhead, soaring below the clouds. Inside, Glynda and Ozpin stood within the hold and observed the various cameras planted within the forest. Glynda swiped between feeds, her dainty fingers sliding along the alloy screen.

"Ozpin, look at this." Glynda Goodwitch said as she handed Ozpin the monitoring tablet. The screen was set to display the area in front of the cave, where moments before, Grimm had infested the area like insects. The video feed showed the picture of four children walking into the cave, peering in beforehand.

The leader was a boy around the same age as Ozpin's incoming students. An athletic boy wearing a red cap with blue bill, tufts of black hair spilling from the front and sides. He wore a red and white jacket, wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt underneath it with jeans and running and sneaker shoes. Not combat attire by any means, ruling out a training Huntsman. And yet, he carried with him a metal club with the word "MAGICANT" boldly written along the barrel. An emblem was stitched to his jacket breast, of a flashing bolt of lightning.

A girl followed behind him, dressed in a thin and light dress of pink and a white cotton shirt, a teddy bear emblem printed along the hem of her dress. Her shining blonde hair, kept in a ponytail with a red bow, waved as she walked. Socks reaching her knees and red kitten heels protected her feet. She seems weaponless, and combined with her delicate face, practically made her the least expected to survive the Grimm.

Behind the girl was a scrawny and intelligent-looking boy, with delicately combed hair and thick rectangular glasses. Dressed in a green sweater vest, dress shirt and bowtie, he looks as if he could fight at all! Weak, nearsighted, and seemingly without aura or a visible weapon.

The last boy was dressed in a white garb and adorned in gold. A diadem crown, brown cloak and golden bracer fastened to his arm. A scabbard of metal is clipped to the belt of his rather martial garb. His black hair tied into a pigtail behind his head and a tuft of black hair at his raven's peak. Out of all, this one seems to be the most experienced in combat.

"What do they think they're doing, wandering the Emerald Forest alone!?" Goodwitch scowled, believing this group of children to simply be wandering this dangerous place. They watched as they entered the cave and disappeared into the darkness.

The camera was worthless in seeing any more than the four enter. It was still for 5 minutes, before the camera began to vibrate. The cave entrance and parts of the large cliff it was joined to, suddenly exploded into a shower of rocks, pebbles, dust and sediment. From it, glowing red eyes and golden object made itself known, with background chattering and snapping sounds.

Black exoskeleton and white boney plates, a large stinger that looms overhead like a bird of prey, red markings flowing along the faceplate that swirled around ten yellow and red eyes. Mandibles clicked and chattered about. Grass and moss grew from the dirt along the ridges of its exoskeleton. A Deathstalker called that cave its nest, perhaps feeding from the negative energy that resides in the area.

When the dirt settled, the Deathstalker stood over the four children. None of them, however, fled. They stood together, as their leader with the red cap held his club in a strange stance.

* * *

"Giant scorpions! We're off to a great start!" Ness remarked with a slight frown as he took his stance. Paula, Jeff and Poo did the same, revealing their weapons. The French Fry Pan still held great weight in Paula's hand. The blade of the Sword of Kings still shone as it reflected the sunlight. The red and white polish of the Moon Beam gun in Jeff's hands still glistened. They aren't a few defenseless kids; they were battle-hardened heroes.

The Intimidating Cave Scorpion screeched its battle cry, snapping it's claws as it threaten Ness and his party.

* * *

**The Intimidating Cave Scorpion towers over you**

* * *

The Intimidating Cave Scorpion moved first, charging forward and raising its stinger high in a telegraphed strike. The party together realizes what it intends to obviously do and scatter, dodging as the golden stinger impales dirt and leaves a small crater. Ness and Jeff have dodged to the left flank, while Paula and Poo have flanked right. They have little time for their grace period and begin their own attack.

Jeff unslings his backpack and takes out a bottle rocket, planting it and preparing it to fire. Ness, meanwhile, channels his PSI into his eyes. They glow white and crackle green energy, before releasing his attack with a thunderous yell, "PK Flash!" The Intimidating Cave Scorpion flinched and brought its monstrous claws upwards to cover its face as it struggles to free its tail. It released an odd and warbled groan as it felt its motor functions begin to act strangely.

Paula, seeing it teeter slightly but keep its claws up as a shield, channeled her own PSI into an attack. Fire particles gathered around her fingers, growing brighter and brighter. Then, a wave of fire bursts from her fingers as a red wave engulfs the creature's carapace in flames. "PK Fire!"

Now The Intimidating Cave Scorpion began to thrash about as it burned. It screeched and groaned, feeling the licking of blaze and the agony of melting chitin. Its claws were raised and had little thought of defending itself as it cried in pain.

It was met with an explosion at its faceplate. Its eyes, first blinded, now had spots of black as eyes were ruptured and gone. Jeff's bottle rocket had hit its mark and crippled it even further. Then, it began to collapse. Poo, with his Sword of Kings, had begun to hack at its defenseless legs. One by one they fell, the shift in body mass having taken its toll as The Intimidating Cave Scorpion began to fall. The cracking and final 'thud' brought the Scorpion to the mercy of Ness and his party.

Prepared to finish the fight, Ness cautiously approach the face of the Scorpion. It weakly groaned, yet still tried to lift its claws to attack. With the Magicant Bat, Ness raised and smashed it downward onto the joint that connected the massive snapping pincer and the appendage. It crumpled, and the Scorpion cried once more. Ness raised his bat once more, looking at the face of the monster. Ness could feel it; it was a blight to this world. An empty husk that deserves nothing but the erasure and eradication. He sensed it: an evil like Giygas. Even with his bravest face, he was still terrified of that day.

He crushed the faceplate, the sickening crack of the armor as it was battered and chipped. With a pathetic whine, The Intimidating Cave Scorpion fell limp.

* * *

**The Intimidating Cave Scorpion faded into nothingness**

**YOU WON!**

* * *

As the false life of the scorpion began to fade and the ash began to flake from its exoskeleton, a howl pierced the forest. Monstrous, it beckoned more. One became many, and red eyes blinked to life around the thickets.

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo gathered together as they were surrounded by large canine creatures.

"I don't like the look of this." Jeff said as he planted a multi-bottle rocket cache down.

"Don't worry. We got this!" Ness proudly exclaimed, putting on his face of bravery as the four are encircled by the werewolf-like creatures. Their fur black as the Deep Darkness, with white boney spines and armor plates. Their claws were tipped by bone, and their faces were seemingly masked by the same armor with swirls of red markings. They growled, savagely looking to maim and mutilate. There was a sense of dread among these creatures, like werewolves.

One dared to approach. Razing the ground underneath it, it quickly closed in on Paula who looked so helpless. As it pounced for the kill, it was met with the hard and blunt 'clung!' of the French Fry Pan smacking it back.

Finally, all hell broke loose. The tide of black fur and white bone flooded the small clearing with murderous intent. Each werewolves held a face of killing, of savagery and evil. When they thought they had their prey cornered, they were met by something unforeseen.

In an explosion of color, sound and light, the creatures were blasted back in a wave of blue, yellow and red. Powerful bursts of energy and color, coupled with the pixelated and chiptune sound of mystical damage, sent whole creatures back into trees and onto the ground. Some disintegrated instantly, while many lay on the ground motionless as they too, much like the scorpion, begin to fade into ash and return to the dust of the Earth.

Then, the sound of crashing thunder and sparks of blue and yellow lightning flashed and boomed around, joined by the whistles and rocking explosions of bottle rockets. Paula and Poo had tried PK Thunder, with spears of lightning shooting from their bodies, surrounded and engulfed by the blue and yellow sparks. Jeff aimed the Moon Beam gun and proceeded to meticulously shoot down individual stragglers as his bottle rockets tore apart parts of the horde.

What once was a horde now has been reduced to cinders. The only evidence of the Grimm ever being here were the flaking ashes and billowing towers of smoke that rise and fades into the wind. A few of the smarter monsters had fled back into the brush and trees.

A calm breath has returned, as Ness and his party take their respite. The familiar pounding of the working psychic mind has returned once again, having spent available energy in forming their great attacks.

"Well… that was… something." Jeff wheezed out, taking in big gulps of air between his words.

"It's just like.. old times!" Ness says. The grin on his face relays everything: it was truly like old times. Facing hideous monsters with close friends and with his girlfriend, and overcoming odds.

However, their short time for rest is cut by the sound of clapping. Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo all turn to find a man and woman, the man clapping while the woman stands poised.

"I must say, you truly do have skill." The man said. A man with circular shaded glasses, a green scarf and black jacket with bronze buttons. A man of silver hair and brown eyes, but no wrinkles nor any signs of old age. "Though, I must ask, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ness asked.

"With your eyes. How did you do it?" The man asked with calm yet probing inquisitiveness.

"What do you mean?" Ness asked again. The man went to clarify, but had been cut off by the distant howl of the monsters.

"We can continue with the conversation later Ozpin. For now, we must head to the bullhead and leave for Vale." The woman interjected. The man, named Ozpin, hums in agreement. He turns to Ness and his party.

"Come along now. We have much to discuss." He said as he folded his arms behind his back. Ozpin and the woman walked in unison into the forest, headed down a trail that had been already walked. It was best to when the chance was still present. And Ozpin had much preferred it. At the safety of Vale and Beacon Academy, some answers will be exchanged. Many concerning the four potential huntsmen, especially the boy with the red cap and the girl in the pink dress.

After all, it wasn't often you find a Silver-Eyed Warrior and a Maiden in one place...

* * *

_**Chapter 2 already!? Yep, I basically already had this going in my head when I was writing out Chapter 1. So, how'd you guys like that combat sequence. I tried to keep some essence of EarthBound alive, calling the Deathstalker what it looks like. It's like, the names were made up at a moment's notice by the party. **_

_**Now, I will ask that I get some pointers on how to make combat more expressive with EarthBound. For anyone who feels the combat was too short, or wasn't descriptive enough, or is just boring, go ahead and give me some advice. Truthfully, these are rather hard to narrate. It's obvious you can go blow-for-blow as it's too slow to handle properly.**_

_**But, oh well. Hopefully I'll learn something of writing good combat scenes. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be coming shortly as well unless something happens. **_


	3. A Case of Mistaken Identity

_Chapter 3: A Case of Mistaken Identity _

* * *

The Bullhead, as they call it, had turned out far better than expected from a name like 'Bullhead'. Though they had called it a Passenger Bullhead. It was a peculiar-looking aircraft (or airship as they called it) with four wings that didn't look to be of much use other than steering. The cabin was larger than expected and made for a suffocating space with only six individuals: Ness and his party, Ozpin and the woman named Glynda Goodwitch. The cabin could hold four times as much. Introductions were made, where both parties have made comments on the strange names each individual has.

It was a few minutes of waiting, with Ness and Paula looking outside the Bullhead windows. White clouds, fluffy and sparse, dangled overhead a large city. Below them, buildings of mortar and brick, much like antiquarian Eagleland, held a rustic charm. And in combination of the advanced holographic street lamps and cars, it gave an appeal of its own: the merging of new and old. Like they were distressed with parting with the past but also adopted the future.

By the last few moments of the ride, they had entered the airspace of what could only be described as a castle. Marvelous architecture of rising towers intermingled with each other using buttresses and only outshined by a tower that rises above all. It was surrounded by orbs and gave that comforting feeling of a guardian angel; a sentinel who protects the weak and defenseless in a world that is unfair, much for its namesake. A little ways off near the cliff's edge, the Bullhead drops down, the interior rocking as it settles onto its landing gear.

"This way if you will." Ozpin says, rising from the seat and leaving through the boarding ramp near the back. Their feet thudding dully on the carpet before clanging loudly on the riveted metal. Outside, the bright sun cast its life-giving light and warmth as it reflected the blissful gaze of Beacon Academy. A tall majesty that could qualify as a wonder of the world. The large clocktower loomed higher up close, surrounded by the buildings made of marble and stone. The architecture was reminiscent of large castles and forts, a well-fit compliment to the city below.

The group of Ozpin and Ness walked down the main avenue as the airship behind them lifted off and left back into the bright sky. The courtyard with a statue surrounded by two semicircle ponds, banner-draped light poles and red trees, ringed by double colonnades that gave off an impression similar to Stonehenge in Winters, though with no threat of a secret base filled with Starmen. The main avenue led directly towards the large entrance hall and amphitheater, hidden by a grand door of waxed and shined wood.

However, the route taken was an alternative, going around the amphitheater and instead headed directly towards the tower. A large administrative building, it was the home of Vale's CCTS tower, a communications relay that spanned across the entirety of Remnant. Ozpin had decided to make his office be the very top of Beacon tower, and the only way to reach it was by elevator. They passed the lobby of various visitors that had arrived with their own business and who paid little heed to the Headmaster, his assistant, and what could possibly be the latest group of students. After all, what would four teenagers be doing being escorted to the Headmaster's office.

Ness and his party entered the elevator, followed by Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin pressed a button on the panel besides the door. The doors closed, and a small jolt signaled the crank system working as it pulled the metal cage upward into the sky.

* * *

The elevator seemed to drag on, having to rise many miles in the air to reach Ozpin's office. With a random pause, the doors finally opened.

Ozpin's office was a large circular space. The ceiling and floor were made of tough and impermeable glass and allowed for the various cogs and gears to be witnessed ticking and turning systematically and synchronized with each other like magnified clockwork. Overhead was the same, but gave the illusion of precariously hanging gears and a balcony. It looked nothing like an academy headmaster's office, were it not for the desk which sat before a window that mimicked the look of a clocktower's face.

Ozpin walked across the floor as Ness, Paula and Jeff marveled at the magnified machinations of clockwork. He sat at his desk and raised holographic monitors into a band across his desk. The images played footage of the fight between the Deathstalker and Ness's group. In particular, Ness blasting it was PK Flash and the scorpion being engulfed by PK Fire.

"It's quite a feat, dispatching a Deathstalker with such efficiency. Not to mention your usage of outdated and… unorthodox weaponry. And on top of that, your rather marvelous abilities." Ozpin said. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Ness stutters at first, having no clear answer to present.

"Well, you see, we learned as we went. Nobody taught us how to use our power." He said.

"Your 'powers', you say. What do you mean by that?" Ozpin asks.

"I'm not sure how common it is here in this world, but where we're from, we're called Psychics."

Ozpin and Glynda both think over Ness's words. 'This world' 'where we're from' and 'Psychics'. He talks like they're not native to Remnant. It was strange to consider a possibility and brought along many questions. It would explain many things, but it may also be a bold-faced lie.

"You said 'in this world', implying that you're not from Remnant." Ozpin says, to which Ness shakes his head.

"Me and my friends are from Earth. We came here because we… felt something. This weird sensation that me, Paula and Poo felt. It was like a wave of nausea, then stress, then pain."

"But if you're from a different world, then how did you arrive here?"

Jeff walks forward, digging out a notebook from his backpack. He turns a few pages before laying down what looks like schematics scratched into the paper. Various notes are written down along the margin as well. It was the Plane Gateway.

"It's called the Plane Gateway. It's based off a previous invention called the Phase Distorter. By making small tears in space and time, it can dislocate itself and appear anywhere, so long as any temporal energy doesn't interfere with the process." Jeff explains as Ozpin looks over the poorly written schematics.

His gaze took in every small detail. The sciene in it was lost to him, equations that seem true but look like nothing but markings. And there was some detail to it's odd shape and design. It seemed like a crazy excuse to not reveal any secrets, and indeed that was what Ozpin thought. He then proceeded to turn the page, more schematics with wear on the pages where graphite has been pressed down and left its mark. Many of odd shapes, but there was many in the forms of firearms, once that looked like the pistol he holds holstered now. And in the footage, it seemed to function perfectly. Perhaps there was some truth and reminded him of a certain blooming rose.

"Mr. Andonuts, while I appreciate your attempt at an answer, I'm afraid I am not quite convinced." Ozpin says as he closes Jeff's notebook. There was a small amount of nervousness among the group. It was the truth! They were psychics, Jeff was an inventor, they defeated Giygas, they battled aliens and now they **are **the aliens!

"However," Ozpin begins. "I believe I may have the answer to your abilities."

There was some tension that hung in the air, it became heavy and hard to swallow. Ozpin leaned forward, resting his chin onto his interlocked fingers with his elbows anchored to his desk. He stared directly into Paula's blue eyes, capturing the marvelous power they held.

"Ms. Jones. What is your favorite fairytale?"

* * *

"We're in quite a precarious position, Master Ness." Poo states, leaning against the wall near the closet door imbedded into it. "He does not believe us when we spoke the truth. Now we are being held prisoner."

It was true. In Ozpin's office, the Headmaster explained what many had called a myth. The Four Maidens, apparently, are personifications of the four seasons. That long ago, a hermit bestowed the power of magic upon four sisters as a gift for their kindness. He states that it is true. Around the world, there exist four Maidens of the Seasons. There are always four at any given time and succession is always a girl before the age of thirty.

"_I believe," he said_, "_That you, Paula Jones, are a Maiden."_

"_Me?" Paula asked rather timidly. Not once has her powers ever been called into question and mistaken for another until now._

"_Yes. And as such, I must urge you to stay at Beacon Academy for your protection. As I've said, the Maidens are power individuals, but they can be defeated. In the past, they have been hunted by unsavory individuals who wish to gain their power. And, as a result, I will not allow you to leave campus grounds under any circumstances."_

"It's just like Carpainter all over again…" Paula bemoaned. Once again, she has been trapped by her powers. And though this cage of marble and stone is far grander than the steel bars of the Happy-Happy Cult's cage, it was nonetheless exactly that — a cage.

The veiled threat behind his words, though subtle to anyone else but them, they still were very clear — they will be kept in line. Even if it is misguided, he will not relent. And he has also forced the other three as well.

Ness let out an indignant sigh. "This sucks." He says as he flops onto one of the beds the Headmaster so graciously provided. "New world, new journey, new quest, and what happens? We get locked down in a school!" Jeff swiveled his seat away from the one of the desks along a wall. The dorm was cramped and had little room, but worked fine for what they were — dorms.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be all bad. After all, Headmaster Ozpin has told us this academy was instituted for the purposes of hunting Grimm. And at our age as well."

Ness let out another sigh. "I guess…"

"However, we mustn't forget why we are here to begin with. There is still the cave to investigate." Poo stated. And he was right.

Trouble was, of course, finding the time to reach it.

Paula chimed in. "What about initiation?"

This brought some consideration. Ness raised his upper body to look at Paula sitting at the foot of his bed. A smile began to form along his jaw.

"Old Man Oz did say that school starts in three days. Meaning we got three days to get ready. Like it or not, we're here, and we might as well make the most of it." He exclaimed.

With Ness, the situation once again wasn't hopeless. New world, lots of unknowns, and maybe some new friends as well. Ozpin did also say that they will be taken into Vale next thing in the morning, seeing as they had not much in the way of possessions needed for Beacon. They'll have a budget for things such as school supplies, clothing and weapons. In particular the school supplies.

This may not be so bad after all.

* * *

Later in the night, while Ozpin shuffles through the misery that was paper work, Glynda and he went in to discuss about Ness and co.

"Psychics? Absolutely absurd." Glynda muttered as she eyed the on-going cameras dwelling in Emerald Forest. The swiped between many views before coming to the recently-concerning angle of the cave. It was empty like it always had been in the past — at least as empty as a forest infested by Grimm should be. However, something was different and was nearly missed because of how subtle it was.

"Ozpin, take a look at this." She says as she strides towards the desk. She lowers the tablet in her hand to see the image that was apparently concerning. And indeed, it was a mystery to be sure.

Captured in the feed was a black creature. Not black like the Grimm, but offered a metallic shine as well. A long strip of glare reflected from a piece of glass along what looked like a visor nestled into a strange statue. It was outlined in a red wine color. It was too dark to see clearly other than a general humanoid shape.

It seemed to stare into the camera and gave Glynda a spooked chill. It had an eerie glow to it, that same wine color.

Then it disappeared.

* * *

_**This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous ones. Mainly because I had a lot of trouble with this, as I didn't really know how to make Ness and his group stay in Beacon. But after some brainstorming, I came up with this.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Not a lot for this chapter other than a motive to keep Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo other than simply because they want or need to stay at Beacon. **_

_**I'll make sure Chapter 4 isn't as short as this. And with Vale, I doubt I'll have little to say. But anyways, I'm trying to keep uploads between weeks at minimum. I'm afraid I'll begin to slip if I don't and end up wasting months. Not to mention this is the only EBxRWBY crossover on the Internet currently.**_

_**But until then, onto Chapter 4**_


	4. Vale's Curious Nightlife

Chapter 4: Vale's Curious Nightlife

* * *

The morning came quickly and rushed by. For the first morning in a new world, it was a blur of activity. Glynda came to the door to pick up the four, handing them devices called Scrolls that open up like their namesake, as well as their currency called lien. Lien were plastic reading cards like Ness's ATM card, but colored differently depending on value. Still, it was reminiscent of the dollar, even if they were worth 50 cents more (according to Jeff anyways).

By an hour close to midday, Ness and his party followed the lead of Goodwitch through Vale. Surrounded by brick and mortar buildings that gave it an appealing space, added with holographic streetlights that gave it its own atmosphere. Like the past met the future and neither wanted to be forgotten. Storefronts with glass displays for window shopping and awnings that gave a homely feeling. It reminds of antique Fourside with added bonus of no aliens (besides themselves) and no Pokey to ruin their fun.

But still there were surprises. Walking among the ordinary people were others with more apparent differences. Though all of them could see them, Poo looked on curiously at the ones called Faunus. Indistinguishable at face value, they were identified, however, by the single trait that links them to an animal. Ears, tails, skin or anything else identified them. As well, the passing scowls and obscenities towards the Faunus that didn't escape the four teens.

"They get treated pretty badly here." Jeff said as he watched the berating of a dog-eared Faunus man by a shopkeeper, spit flying from his mouth at the innocent man hanging his head low, like a caricature of discrimination; the dog-eared man scolded to be subservient. It put a hole in the hearts of the four teens.

"Yes, Faunus do get this maltreatment. A little too regularly, unfortunately." Goodwitch says in silent lamentation. "It has been like that for a long time now."

"How come they haven't gotten their rights yet? I was sure they would've gotten them by now." Ness asked, to Glynda, rather naively.

"They've tried protesting and fighting for their rights. It escalated to war, and in the end it was a stalemate. For their troubles, however, they were given the island of Menagerie and their rights. However, those rights are hardly recognized." It was, by cruel intervention, that a woman with doe ears was thrown out of a shop by a belligerent owner that punctuated her point. The woman's face was red and tear-struck, the glistening skin trailed by the ghost of tears.

"It's how the White Fang was made." Glynda finished.

"The White Fang?" Poo asked. Glynda turned her head and gave a face of slight annoyance.

"How could you be this unaware of the world?" She asked with a slight annoyance. These four asked too many questions that seemed like common sense. She was half-tempted to believe their alien claims from the day before, but instead chalked it up to isolation. It's quite surprising where people originate from.

"The White Fang —" she started, sliding her spectacles up the bridge of her nose. "— were an organization that strives for the equal rights of the Faunus. They were first a group of peaceful protesters. They would do everything they could to bring attend to their neglect. But as the years passed, their leaders changed. And their tactics as well."

For a while, Glynda explained to the four about the White Fang of the past and their modern iteration. Extremists that harbor no love for Humans and openly despise them. They hold no grudges to just attack settlements in the name of their lost cause, to spread havoc and fear. They held no qualms with needlessly taking life. Not even their own kind they fight for are safe from them. It left a small mark on the world — and it was impossible now to realize another dark stain that lingered in the planet's power. They could read it now, Ness moreso, where that darkness hovers.

The day passed quickly in their spree. The arms of the party were weighed down by the amount of bags held in their hands, filled with months of clothing for the first semester alone. Clothes for all occasions, be it casual or combat (which garnered a mixed reaction from the party when they heard they'd be sparring one another and their fellow 'classmates'). As well, there were vials of the substance called Dust which acted as a universal reagent and compound for Remnant. If there was a saving grace for Jeff, this was it.

In a flash the sun sank into the horizon. An ocean of purple and black hung above with sparkling shimmers of stars. Vale had steadily become silent as people retreated to their houses. Goodwitch and the party did the same as they made their way to Beacon's drop off. They walked down a neat sidewalk, covered in the illumination of the phantom lamps' lights.

The calm and chilly night, however, was disturbed by a rocking explosion.

* * *

Chunks of asphalt was scattered across the street, a crater in the epicenter. A dust shop, From Dust till Dawn, was in mild disrepair between Ruby Rose, a hooded girl wielding a scythe four times her size like the Reaper's proxy. The strewn bodies of unconscious thugs in black suits and bowler hats laid uncomfortably across the ruined road with a variety of blunt wounds and cut and tattered sections of cloth.

Caught in a standoff were serial criminal Roman Torchwick, a man with fiery orange hair swept over his right eye, the left underlined by eyeliner. He was adorned in his signature white overcoat and black bowler hat ringed by a red band. A cane in his hand, Melodic Cudgel, was pointed towards the girl across from him. The tip, a reticle in disguise, flipped up to reveal the hollow shaft of the cane weapon. His target was the girl dressed in a red hood and black dress and corset, holding her scythe professionally. An over-modified weapon, it was full of bulk.

There was a whistle and a flash, a burst of fire escaping Melodic Cudgel. The sharp crack and ting of a gun shouted back, the scythe's user forced up by the absurd recoil the bullet possessed. The explosion beneath her, while not inflicting any harm, did cause her to stagger and land uneasily on her feet. It was enough of a distraction that allowed Torchwick to have a lead escaping via ladder connected to the roof of a nearby building.

Glynda, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo watched. The former wearing a stone face as she moved across the street they stand. The four, however, were rather surprised at this world's young hero. The girl possessed abilities so dramatically different — utilizing an acrobatic gung-ho and stylized blade work — compared to the methodical, bizzare and sometimes magical nature of their own abilities. Unrelated like Aura and Semblances, PSI being determined by will, mind and emotion rather than the soul. It begs the question: how will they fare if faced with an opponent of this world?

"Stay here children. Don't move from this spot." Glynda said, looking at them with the glare of their stern yet caring mother. Quick on her feet despite the heels, she deftly positioned herself in the dark alleyways between the surrounding buildings. For a woman dressed in a pencil skirt, white blouse and shimmering purple cape, she was surprisingly hard to find.

Already the youths were planning to disobey their order to stay put: they've faced plenty more than a simple criminal (which reminded Ness of ol' Frank Fly a bit) and came out on top and breathing. Hastily they approached a building nearby. Ness and Paula jumped up high, slowly and light like feathers and leaving a trail of sparkling PSI energy. Poo grabbed Jeff by the hand and followed, dragging the poor boy genius up with a rush of blood.

* * *

On the roof Ruby and Torchwick stood but feet from one another. Ruby held her scythe, Crescent Rose, ready and loosely. She cried out "Hey!" for Torchwick, making him stop in his tracks.

"Persistent…" He muttered, an action that caused Ruby to tighten her muscles and psyche herself further. Suddenly, the whine of engines wash her ears, a turbulent and artificial wind sweeping across the roof throwing dust about. A bullhead rose from the wide empty space in the intersection of buildings, throwing a rope ladder for Torchwick to hold onto. He took it and climbed into the interior. From the side of the Bullhead, Torchwick now stood above Ruby, a small parting 'gift' in his hand, shedding a dull yet crisp crimson.

"End of the line, Red!" Torchwick yelled over the engines. With a toss, the glittering jewel of fire landed with a minute tink and landed at the feet of a confused Ruby. She didn't expect the second whistling projectile of the night until the last second, watching in pseudo-slow motion the crystal igniting. It would have been her last vision, before the red was overtaken by a purple hue and an electronic sound — like a warped soft echoing chirp — pleasing her ears.

Torchwick laughed triumphantly aboard his Bullhead over the smoke covering the roof, thinking he has succeeded at wasting the little girl. The turbulence from the engines swept away the ash, smoke and (both) dust cloud on the rooftop and bringing into view. Ruby Rose was very much well, a large wall of purplish light projected around her and her savior. She could see it wasn't an ordinary Dust spell; the shield was built around layers of diamond shapes instead of intricate and artistic lines and symbols. They had a pixelated nature to them up close. And the boy before her, dressed in a blue and red cap and red jacket with white sleeves, held his arms outstretched and hands glowing with the same color as the shield.

The shield fell, the boy covered in scorch marks like he was burned by the Burn Dust. He let out a small exhale and brought his hand, his index and middle fingers extended to his forehead and eyes shut. Mysteriously a pulsing glow of red, blue and yellow swell and brighten at his fingertips.

In a burst of color and chiptune sound, a rainbow of lights and pixels burst from the body of the boy in a wave of shapes and crests of light, shouting at the top of his lungs:

"PK ROCKIN!"

* * *

BGM:

Poltergeist/ Rovering Tank — PSI Metronome

* * *

The mass of unknown energy slammed into the side of the Bullhead, causing it to rock violently. Klaxons blared in the cockpit which Torchwick tumbled into. A woman in a red dress which was laced in golden embroidery sat in the pilot's chair and clutched the controls tightly with her dainty pale hands.

On the roof, Paula and the rest came running in. Paula stood besides Ness with a determined face, Poo with his Sword of Kings and Jeff with a readied Moon Beam gun and a bag full of bottle rockets. Each one took a position on the rooftop, with Ness at the front and wielding the Magicant Bat. Poo approached Ruby, who was still in a slight shock and awe at the display of PK Rockin, the wave of psychedelic colors and sounds still playing in her head. However, the heavy and callous hand of Poo took her out of it.

"Please, stay back. We do not want you hurt." He said in a calm voice like a river. Poo passed her and joined Ness and Paula at the front, each one looking to the Bullhead above. In the cabin, covered by a veil of shadow, revealing nothing but the red dress and golden embroidery like it was made of fire, an amber eye starting back as it emanated a light that pierces the dark. The woman was expecting older, more Huntsmen, but instead she saw five children. Three of them were bold to stand in front, two holding weapons, a sword and a club, though seemingly of little use. It seemed too easy, and she arrogantly laughed internally.

The woman released a flaming ball of Dust towards Ness, Paula and Poo. Ness raised the Magicant Bat into a batting position, but before he had a chance to hit it out of the park, an intricate purple shield interrupted the attack. It splatted like molten metal and left pieces of ethereal flame behind. A circle of fire began to form underneath the feet of the three teens and quickly grew in intensity with a pungent smell of sulfur.

"Move!" Ness called, the three rolling out of the way as a geyser erupted from where they last stood. Chunks of concrete blasted around in pieces all around. Glynda suddenly jumped in front of them, her back turned as she faced the enemy.

"This is too dangerous! Stay back!" She said as she became enveloped in a purple aura, the chunks of the roof beginning to float up. Pieces forming a spear made of the debris that shot through the air towards the Bullhead. The woman in red shot multiple balls of fire from her hands in rapid succession, hitting the spear of rubble. It deformed before reshaping itself and held its flight. Torchwick at the helm tilted the Bullhead in the air, letting the spear hit the hull with lessened effect. A whistle in the air rang out as tiny rockets filled the sky and left small explosions along both the hull and cockpit. The glass of the cockpit began to crack, much to the dismay of Torchwick and further strengthened his resolve to leave.

The spear of rubble splintered off into three smaller spears, assisted by bottle rockets leaving scorch marks and dents into the armor. Finally, out of desperation of the Huntress, the woman in red released a wave of intense heat, melting the rubble to cinders and detonating the bottle rockets prematurely for a getaway. Not wanting to give them an easy escape, however, Poo raised his hands to the sky, sparks of blue and yellow crackling around and intensifying in power. With a shout, two bolts of unnaturally blue and yellow lightning lashed from the prince's body and connected with the hands of the woman who swirled it around before cracking it like a whip back at Poo, launching him back with a minor burn and slash to his abdomen.

Not wanting to seem useless, Ruby shifted Crescent Rose into her condensed sniper rifle, shots letting out powerful cracks that do nothing at all, the woman simply blocking them in her hand. She waved a glowing hand, five of the same circles from before appearing and rapidly pulsing as they were nearing to blow. In a sudden jolt of motion the six dove out of the radius of the explosive attack. By the time they had recovered, the Bullhead was too out of range for anything worthwhile, PSI or otherwise.

Ness watched with his rare face of seriousness the aircraft drift off into the darkness, battered and broken like an injured vulture. A groan from behind him pulls his attention to the injured prince, who holds the side of his abdomen. Paula lightly nurses Poo's wound as Ness crouches beside him.

Glynda kneels besides the three and places a hand to where Poo's white martial garb stains a black and deep crimson. She slowly reached her hand to where he bleeds and recoils back when Poo flinches. He grits his teeth; the pain is racking his mind more than his body from psychic electricity.

"Hold on, I got this." Ness says with utmost seriousness. Glynda looks to him with a strange expression, but sees within the silver eyes of Ness a look reminiscent of an experienced Huntsman — a dead seriousness that comes from the fortification of the soul. With a nod, the headmaster's assistant rises from her knee and watches the three teens.

Ness takes his outstretched hands and holds them near Poo's wound. They hover above as a strange but pleasing green glow envelopes the boy's hands. A green aura flares upon Ness's body as the light grows, then disappears within the ball. The green drops like water onto the wound, the cleansing green now rushing alone the prince's body with an audible noise: like a rising electronic wave that rings and lingers at the apex.

The pain stops and recedes as a calming presence of Mother Earth washes away the toxins of hurt. Poo begins to breathe normally where they grew shallow bit by bit. The red stain lessens and grows wider no more. He sits up, the pain no longer there to hinder him from doing so.

"You're alright. No need to worry." Ness says with a smile, which Poo reciprocates adamantly. With a pat on the shoulder, Ness lifts Poo by the hand, helping him to his feet. Paula breathes a sigh of relief as Jeff joins them with a backpack now half-empty with bottle rockets.

"Thank you, Ness." Poo says.

"That… was… awesome!" A yell brings them back towards the girl possibly no older than Paula. She stares with starry eyes at Jeff first and zips around with a hyperactive rush. A cascade of words that blend together into a high-pitched praising fangirl squeals. It becomes dizzying, watching the girl in red and black whip around the boy protege to where he and his vision spins.

"Ahem!" Glynda grabs the 5 childrens' attention. She stands tall and slightly foreboding. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Rose, I'd like for you to follow me. There's someone who'd like to meet you." Her riding crop cracks in her hand as she speaks.

"All of you."

* * *

Ness's party sat around a table, a single light overhead like an embarrassing spotlight within the interrogation room of the police department. Video feed on holographic screens displayed the new feats of the four: Ness shouting PK Rockin α with an explosion of red, blue and yellow pixel particles and waves, alongside the green glow of Lifeup γ, the barrage of multi-bottle rockets, and Poo unleashing the power of PK Thunder β only to be reflected back to him and striking his side.

Ozpin watched it with a close scrutinizing eye. Though his face was neutral, his long-lived mind worked to figure out how this could be explained. The prince could easily be written off as having used Lightning dust — has there been any evidence of such a thing. Beforehand, they had no dust on them, and it is unlikely they would have any hidden. As well, the Dust bought today hadn't been used. The magical explosion and the healing is even more difficult to explain. But most bizarre of all were those miniature rockets.

"Mr. Andonuts," Ozpin said as he gestured to the bottle rocket on the table between them. "Can you explain how these can fly through the air? Based on the deconstruction and examination we've done, it has been concluded that no signs of Burn or Wind Dust has been used at all. And this powder — it isn't anything like we've seen before."

The bottle rocket on the table was generic, with a red tip and cardboard cylindrical body. Three fins spaced perfectly at the bottom where a wooden dowel juts from the bottom and a fuse traces a few inches lower still. Jeff shifted his glasses to comfortably sit higher up his nose bridge.

For an hour, Jeff explained the intricacies of fireworks and smokeless gunpowder. Explained that, unlike Dust, gunpowder was made and ignited by a spark rather than just Aura, and gunpowder was extremely volatile. He discussed trajectory and wind, and how long the fuse must be to time it right. All while Ozpin and Glynda listened to him speak. When he finished, both adults thought over this new discovery. It was now nigh impossible — ignorant — to disregard it.

"If you didn't believe us then, this should further prove our story. Would anyone else look into a new type of propellant that doesn't rely on Dust?" Jeff asked, using the information he has provided.

"No, I don't believe anyone would." Ozpin answered. Dust worked fine — renewable and clean. Why would anyone look into something different? It was starting to become easier to believe that these four children are actually extradimensional visitors. And much harder to disprove them. "Even so, I believe it is best you stay at Beacon. For at least until the second semester."

"So we're still a part of the first year?" Ness asked, to which Ozpin nods. He makes a few small grumbles of annoyance.

"And the girl?" Poo asked.

"She's alright."

This brought him a small sense of relief at her safety after being caught in the fray. Not knowing how important she is just quite yet, though the color 'red' still resides in his subconscious and the words of his master.

* * *

Elsewhere in Vale, Roman Torchwick paced back and forth inside a long-abandoned Schnee warehouse. Racks towering high and crates upon crates liter the grounds. His bowler hat resides on a small desk with a map of Vale marked with various locations. He grumbled angrily at tonight's affair at the rooftop.

"You looked stressed, Roman." The honey sweet voice of sadistic malice rang through the shadows of the empty building as the woman in red walked out of them. Silky and shining black hair flowed down along her head and draped along her left shoulder. Amber eyes burn slightly of fire, matching the golden embroidery of her red dress. Black glass heels tink on the concrete beneath them as she approached.

"It's those damn kids! I'm telling you, they get stranger and stranger every day." He bemoans aloud, turning his back towards the woman and slamming his fist onto his desk. He breathed in and out, calming down gently as he vented and rallied his anger. The glass sound grew closer as the woman placed a soft and delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Now now Roman. We mustn't let this deter us. We still had much work to do." She said, she agreed that, indeed, they were an odd bunch. Like the boy who controlled lightning and the spontaneous rockets. They didn't assume they'd be overwhelmed in such a way. However, they simply were cocky and underestimated their opponents. And that huntress as well. But there's something intriguing about them. Those annoying, snot-nosed brats certainly held their own dangerously well against them, deceptively so. It both angered the woman, yet still drew her into their mystery. Who were they and where did they learn such things?

Especially that boy with the ponytail. Who handled magic like a Maiden. What secrets does he keep?

It was exciting. Dangerously so. Ness and his party has been noticed.

* * *

Damn, this was a long time coming. Sorry for the sudden disappearance, I had to take a small break from the story for a bit. Doing three chapters in that short of time had me a bit drained and uninspired for a while. But now I'm back and moving forward.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was rather fun explaining how each PSI looks. And I wanted to incorporate some of the stylistic elements of the PSI effects in the game, which is why I described them as having this pixelated texture to them and electronic sounds reminiscent of the games. I'm trying to stay as close to EarthBound as possible. But still, if you guys have any ideas, I'd like to hear.


	5. Beacon — as in Light

Chapter 5: 

Beacon — as in Light

* * *

The billowing smoke as fires blazed against inky backdrop of night rose high, higher than the mutilated corpse of Beacon Tower. The cogs strewn about, the ticking ceased, and the air laid dead. Glass scattered and soot stains. On each side of the room that was once Ozpin's office were both the woman in the red dress, raven hair carefully draped and woven, and Ness on the other. The woman held fire in her hands, blazing like it was gathered from the belly of Hell. Ness gathered PSI into his fingers, rings of flickering red, blue and yellow circles of pixels and particles amassed at his digits.

"Show me your power, child." The woman said as she levitated off the ground, arms outstretched like a fallen angel with wings of fire. What looked like a mask of light covered her burning amber eyes. "Prove to me that you are a so-called 'hero'. Or your friends die."

Ness raised his hands. Fingers outstretched. Reeling them to his chest. With a shout, he flicked his fingers forward and sent the amassed PSI energy at his opponent.

"PK Rockin!"

A showering wave bursts forth, shattering what remained of the windows into sparkling stars in the broken moon's light. The woman shielded herself in a blazing shield of orange, hand held in front of her. From the sheer force of the psionic blast she was sent reeling back into the walls, leaving an imprint on her impact.

"Impressive." She said from the dust. "But not enough!" From where she landed, columns of fire erupted from the ground. With swiftness, Ness jumped into a roll out of the way. Fire grazed his hat and jacket, bringing heat to the back of his neck. Before he knew it, he was met with the gleaming blade of glass. He sidestepped attempt after attempt to slice at him, before releasing a PK-powered blast from his hands again. It hit her square in the abdomen, sending her reeling back from the unknown power once again.

"How!? How do you do it!" She screamed, before starting another barrage. Arrows of glass suddenly fill the air, blowing past Ness as the boy brings PSI into his eyes. The arrows, from the influence of telekinesis, only grazed against his skin, bringing small but sharp cuts that sting at the contact of air. Then, the burst of light from the boy's eyes was released, with a booming "PK Flash!" following it.

But that flash soon turned into red fire. Blazing fire. A ring of fire surrounded Ness, the background fading into a waving, melting synthesis of color and shapes waving around him. Encapsulated by fire, Ness was surprised when he heard the voice of a woman again. The words we're incoherent, but still he felt a chill run up his spine as he heard the supposed words fill his ears. The sky turned to an encroaching black, peering down to him malicious red eyes.

Ness stared into the abyss; the abyss stared back.

* * *

Ness, in the waking world, however, jolted up with a sweat. Wide grey eyes stared at the darkness, dark blue and pitch black silhouettes remaking the gestalt of the dorm room. He had been caught in a dream. Or rather, a psychic's premonition. A vivid dream, like a fortune being told, serving as an omen for actions to come. It rattled Ness to the core. He had seen the face of the woman, previously hidden in shadow. A face of beautiful cruelty.

Ness, in his blue and white striped pajamas like the ones he had when he was younger, carefully slinked out of his bed. They creaked, and so required more steadiness as to not make too much noise. When he was at his feet, he gently made his way to the closet and dressed himself into his day attire. He twisted his cap's bill sideways and left the room, careful in closing the door behind him.

* * *

BGM — Here We Are

By: Shane Mesa nelward (Mother 4/Oddity Soundtrack)

* * *

The psychic young man traced through the halls until he was outside. The air was cool and nipped at his exposed skin with autumn chill. He stood in the blue shadows of the night sky; no light pollution from Fourside to mask the stars at night. Far-away angels encircling their broken goddess, specks of dust and chunks of rock floating in the sky, brilliantly illuminated by the sun's distant rays and so reflecting back onto Earth. Only, this wasn't Earth, it was Remnant.

Vale, with the lack of light and skyscrapers, felt so much smaller than Fourside. It's own little container filled with people and walled off from the outside darkness of the Grimm. Relying on young, inspired Huntsman and what few and far veteran Huntsman who still have their life. Shocking how anyone could live like this.

Ness stood by the statue, looking up at the broken moon. He gazed at it, and felt it gaze back at him. The water of the fountain spilled and flowed nearby, the columns' silhouettes like guardians. Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft and dainty arms wrap themselves around his own; Paula had found Ness alone at night. Still in a nightgown, pink and frilly, she had followed him and comforted him.

"Are you ok Ness?" She asked. The idea of Ness walking about at night was not a new concept. He had done it whenever he had bouts of homesickness. So when Ness shook his head, Paula was slightly confused.

"Tomorrow starts another adventure." Ness said. "School starts, and we'll have to find out what exactly that cave is hiding." He turned his head to Paula as she rests her head on his shoulder. It sent a twinge of heat into Ness's cheeks and made his heart skip a beat.

"Yes…" she said with a distant pause. The two resumed at staring at the distant moon; it stares back too, that same ever-watchful goddess. They stood there, watching together. Closer than ever. There was no need for words now, but that didn't stop Paula from comforting him.

"I'm scared." Ness said abruptly. "I had a premonition."

"What did you see?" She asked; premonitions are a rather important part, because premonitions revolve around important events.

"I had a vision of that woman from the rooftops. We were fighting in Ozpin's office. Vale was on fire. Grimm were everywhere. I didn't see you, or anyone else."

"What do you think it means?" She asked with worry. A premonition like that sounds rather frightening. Something like Vale burning was, indeed, a rather big deal worthy if a premonition.

"I don't know." Ness said simply. There was a silence that spoke volumes. Indeed

"Don't worry. We're here for you Ness." She said, raising her head to look at him. Cerulean blue met dense grey. Her eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight. "I'm here for you."

It was difficult not to smile. Not that he had to refrain himself from doing so. He had always been a sucker for Paula's small and humble smile; her heart of gold.

"Thank you Paula." He said. "Thank you."

* * *

Morning came. The sun raised high and the sky as blue as can be. Hardly a cloud to break the azure hue of the upper limit. Only Beacon and the countless bodies moving along the main avenue, shades of different colors blending with even more colors. And what's more, weapons as well! The simplistic and effective to flashy and complex, there was no end in sight for the assortment of interesting classmates and companions.

"Well, gang!" Ness shouted with his group around him. "He's to the first step to our adventure!" A resounding shout was let out from Paula, Jeff and Poo, as they stood in front of the fountain before Beacon Academy. The moment of excitement was interrupted by an equally resounding explosion somewhere nearby. An earthshaking sneeze, to be exact.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from the rooftops?" Jeff said, pointing towards a small crater. Indeed, two bodies comically covered in soot were present. Along with it, shouting. Lots and lots of shouting. One girl, petite, flailing her arms about and adding more to the goofy show, was shouting scalding words at the girl from the roof. Ruby, was her name?

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! You absolute dolt!" The girl in white yelled, sharply addressing the word "dolt" with extra sting. All the while, Ruby pushed her index fingers together, both nervous and scared of what to do next as she is scolded by a haughty rich girl. Her motif was pure white: white jacket, white dress, equally white hair with tiara and an off-center ponytail. Her skin was pale in comparison to anyone else and her eyes held an icy tinge to them. Her left eye was also blotched with a scar running down across it.

Her tirade continues, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" All throughout, Ruby tries to get a word in, to no success. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's just sparring and practice, y'know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Yeesh. She reminds of girls from the all-girls school back in Winters." Jeff mentions off-hand, adjusting his glasses and bow tie. All the while, Ness scowls at the attitude of the haughty rich girl. He tucks his hands into his jacket pockets and approaches the two girls as the other three follow.

"She said she was sorry, so you can lay off Miss High-and-Mighty." Ness yelled, catching the attention of both Ruby and the other girl. At the sight of the boy with the red and blue cap, her eyes widened; she figured he'd be attending Beacon, but knowing for sure made her excited. And after witnessing his power in action — whatever it was — only made her more excited.

The other girl, however, was not as enthusiastic; she took in the appearance of the boy walkibg towards them. Clad in such a casual attire: cap, varsity jacket, jeans and a backpack. It gave her the wrong impression that they may have made a mistake attending Beacon. All save for one behind the boy looked as if they weren't taking Beacon seriously at all! Her attire, by no means, is suitable for combat either, despite the label of 'combat skirt', but still she dressed with an emphasis to grace and effectiveness; they look as if they had just thrown on clothes for the day!

"And who are you to say such a thing to me? Do you have any idea who I am!?" The girl said, gritting her teeth and flashing an icy glare that had a chance to diamondize Ness on the spot.

"No clue, sweetheart, and frankly, I don't care."

"Sweetheart!?" The girl shrieked loudly, loud enough to warrant Ness covering his ears. "Never in my life have I been so insulted by some… some… delinquent!"

He stepped forward with an accusatory jab of the finger. "Now stop right there Princess—"

"It's heiress, actually." A fourth voice chimed in. Immediately, everyone turned towards the voice. It belonged to a girl, raven black hair flowing down to her back. She sported an oversized bow atop her head, wearing a black vest and white undershirt. Stockings, fading from purple to black, ended at boots. And her golden, almost cat-like, eyes traced along the pages of an untitled book.

"Weiss Schnee." She pronounced, "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said, identifying the rich girl who stands tall on her high heels triumphantly.

"Finally. Some recognition." She haughtily said, shooting a glare at Ness.

"The same company know for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl with the bow added. Weiss's triumphant grin morphed into a scowl, sputtering to come up with a rebuttal. In defeat and humiliation, she walked up to the girl with the bow and snatched a red vial of Dust from her hand before marching off. Before she did, however, she turned to Ness and pointed a slender, dainty finger to him.

"I'm not through with you!" She said antagonisitcally. She walked away in a huff and without another word.

"What was that you said about girls from Winters?" Ness joked, turning to Jeff.

"I take it back. She's worse." Jeff responded.

Before long, the girl with the bow was gone as well, walking away without uttering another word. And so, all that was left was Ruby and Ness and company. The air was only slightly awkward due to Ruby's social awkwardness. Luckily, Paula made the first move.

"How are you? My name's Paula." She introduced herself with a gentle nod and a bright smile. Ruby felt comfortable already in Paula's light and safe presence.

"I'm Jeff Andonuts." Jeff said simply.

"And I'm Ness!" Ness said proudly. He put on a confident smile, adjusting his cap to lean the bill back and up.

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said, shy still. She felt comfortable in their company though, and more open because of it. "Ruby Rose."

* * *

After getting to know one another, the five Beacon initiates began to walk around campus grounds. Poo introduced himself, and after Ruby's bout of uncontrollable giggling they began to make their way towards the amphitheater. They travel down the brick avenue for some time, all the while showing off their own weapons. The initiation shock of Ruby's Crescent Rose had been lessened from that night at the rooftops, but it was still hard to imagine a 15-year-old girl could wield such a monstrous weapon.

Jeff, in all his engineering glory, marveled at Ruby's blade even until they reached the doors of the amphitheater. They stood at the door and prepared themselves to cross the threshold. And, as well, there was something waiting for Ruby specifically.

Before they could enter, they were stopped by a loud and grandiose fanfare; it was loud enough that many people looked around to see where it came from.

"What is that?" Ruby was startled by the sudden fanfare. However, Ness smiled knowingly. From the sky, a blonde bearded man spins down onto the campus grounds as the fanfare climaxes.

"Pictures taken instantaneously!" The Photographer lands gently on his feet, a smile shining bright as he stands before Ness and his entourage. The man wears a top hat and suit, holding a camera in his hands.

"How're you doing Mr. Photographer?" Ness said politely. He was quite happy to see a familiar face, even if he didn't dare question how he just appears from nowhere.

"Well, I'm doing quite well." Mr. Photographer responded. "And I see we have a new face among us!" He shifted his attention to Ruby.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Me? Well, I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself." Mr. Photographer said. Ruby was a little confused and slightly weirded out. Before she could say anything, she was interrupting by Mr. Photographer. "Okay, get ready for an instant memory. Look at the camera…"

Ruby felt her arm be nudged by Ness, who smiled at her.

"C'mon, lets take a picture. It won't hurt." He said. He turned to Mr. Photographer, putting on his best smile for his camera. Ruby only smiled; it wouldn't hurt. And keeping that smile, she turned to face the camera with the others as well.

"Ready? Say, 'fuzzy pickles'!"

The picture was done in an instant. "Wow, what a great photograph!" Mr. Photographer said as he looked over the picture of Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo and Ruby standing before the doors to the amphitheater, each one looking at the camera with a smile. "This will bring back fond memories…"

Mr. Photographer was gone in an instant, spinning as he rose in the air and out of sight.

"Well… that happened." Ruby remarked, still dumbfounded by the event.

Wasting no more time, the five entered the amphitheater. It was crowded by bodies, many waiting students standing for something to happen. They were all abuzz as they wait. Over the droning of noise, Ruby could catch only a hint of her name. And looking around she saw her sister Yang wave her arm to catch her attention.

"Hey, I gotta go." She said to the four. "I'll catch you guys later!" Ruby left them, hurriedly making her way to Yang. They watched her go and hug the blonde-haired beauty that was her sister. With a glorious aforementioned glowing yellow man and lilac eyes, it was strange to consider the two sisters; they looked practically nothing alike.

The party moves to an open area of the amphitheater, waiting for the main event. Minutes of waiting, until the clicking of heels caused the droning sound to abruptly stop. Ms. Goodwitch stands center stage, microphone in hand. A soft clearing of her throat extinguished any stray sound from the crowded amphitheater, leaving it in total silence as Headmaster Ozpin began to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief." He began, adjusting his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The amphitheater starts to buzz on Ozpin's words before he continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves the microphone; Goodwitch takes it up after him. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Ness and the party shared a look between themselves. Each of them had a different opinion of what Ozpin was talking about, but even then they all agree that something didn't sit right.

"He seemed distracted." Poo chimes in, looking between his three compatriots. "Something disturbs him. Although it seems like his mind is too fortified to really see."

"Right." Jeff said. "He's hiding something. But what could it be?"

"Well, maybe we should wait until after we examine the cave." Paula suggested. They all agreed: during Initiation, they'll have the freedom to explore the cave before whatever is set before them. After some debating, Poo predicted a fetch quest of sorts, where they'll be paired up.

"Then lets get to planning. We've got a big day ahead of us!" Ness exclaimed.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for taking so long; I hope everyone had a good New Year and holidays. Admittedly, this chapter was a slog; I tried to add some EarthBound's wackiness as well as put some flare to PSI other than what was shown in the game. And you may have already noticed: yes, no JNPR. Why? Because A) I don't see a point in JNPR's inclusion due to the nature of drawing in RWBY with The Chosen Four's journey. Also B) I can't handle 12 individual characters, and even then I haven't given Paula, Jeff or Poo's own characterizations which I'm working on. This is probably my weakest chapter so far, but I plan to keep moving forward.

I hope everyone had a great read; next chapter will be better, I'm sure

—Dr.Beak


End file.
